Star Trek Expanded Universe:Quote of the Month
Here you can vote for Quotes of the Month to be put on the main page. Use Template:Quote for the actual quotes. :Before nominating a quote, please check the archive in order to avoid duplicates. NEW QUOTES SHOULD BE ADDED TO THE BOTTOM OF THE RELEVANT SUBSECTION of this page and should be posted using the following syntax: Brief title For Against Comments When voting, please remember to update the vote count to reflect the current tally. Add one to the vote count for a positive vote and subtract one for a negative vote. *Archive ---- The following is the discussion and voting page for Quotes of the Month. Tactical Emergency Supports #--Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Objections Comments *Not an objection but I can't see what's particularly "special" about it if you see what I mean. --The NCC Factor Talk 21:02, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Large ball of string '''Supports' # --Logan MacLeod 02:30, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Objections # -- 11:10, 4 May 2007 (UTC) # 17:34, 11 June 2007 (MDT) Comments * I'm not a fan of a dialogue being nominated as a quote. Personally a quote should be one line (or a couple lines back to back) spoken by one character. Just my opinion. Your mileage may vary. -- 11:10, 4 May 2007 (UTC) * There is not enough information (ie... Episode Plot) in the episode article to really have a quote, I bet this one is only a placeholder 17:36, 11 June 2007 (MDT) My job? Supports * --usscantabrian 06:56, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Objections Comments * Powerful quote, and very well-written. --usscantabrian 06:56, 12 June 2007 (UTC) * Not an objection but just a comment. It seems a bit long for a quote of the month. --Logan MacLeod 01:50, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ** Could it be shortened? Take out "My job? Oh that's right, I remember now. That's what I was doing on the bridge of the Tempest during the war," so it reads, "I was standing knee deep in bodies, surrounded by burning starships on the Bolian Front while Enterprise was playing diplomatic courier and flitting about on archeological surveys. I hope your uniform didn't get too dirty hauling shovels around the dig sites for your captain." My thoughts anyway. --usscantabrian 22:00, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Genesis Sphere Declaration For # 17:02, 11 June 2007 (MDT) Against # -- 05:06, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Comments * I Believe this quote rivals McCoy's quote about Genesis.... or even Gul Dukat's declaration of Cardassia joining the Dominion. 17:03, 11 June 2007 (MDT) :*No, it doesn't. That's just your ego talking. -- 05:06, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::Ego... it is the juice of leaders who want a better plan. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 01:15, 23 June 2007 (UTC) A Brick Supports * --David Falkayn 06:24, 16 July 2007 (EDT) * --Dnoth 17:57, 16 July 2007 (UTC) * --usscantabrian 21:57, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Objections Comments * This quote pretty much sums up the usual M.O. of the Gibraltar --David Falkayn 06:28, 16 July 2007 (EDT) * Just a question? Are you planning to fix the red link for Pell Ojana? -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 17:12, 16 July 2007 (UTC) * I like it! --usscantabrian 21:57, 16 July 2007 (UTC)